You keep passing me by
by MayaDittyMaeTomlinstone
Summary: Stefan wants to see her, too bad she's gone...


**So er...i don't really know were this came from but a really wanted to write a Stefonnie shot, so here we go !**

**And it's three am and english is not my first language so if there's any errors i apologize in advance. **

**Reviews are love, enjoy ! xoxo**

**Song used : Ships in the night by Mat Kearney **

_Like ships in the night_  
_You keep passing me by_  
_We're just wasting time_  
_Trying to prove who's right_  
_And if it all goes crashing into the sea_  
_If it's just you and me_  
_Trying to find the light_

He honestly doesn't know what he's doing here, standing in front of her house without having the courage to knock and finally talk to her after all this time. He's been here for the past hour, sitting on the grass, his hands clutched in fist. _Get a grip Stefan ! _he tells himself, _You need to do this, she needs to know… _But he can't get up and stays in the same position for another hour before finally, he gets up and knocks on her door. Nobody opens the door, so he knocks again but still…_nothing_. Instantly he thinks something happened to her because in this town, you could be talking to someone and the next minute, they would be dead. He tries for a longtime to hear a heartbeat but nothing and he realization hits him. _Damon was telling the truth. _And he sits in front of her door before taking his face in his hands and it's not long before his body is shaking with violent sobs. He cries like a mad man because he realizes he will never be able to tell her about the feelings he has for her. From the moment he got out of this box he has been kept in for months, he wanted to see Bonnie. At first he was dreaming about Elena and being reunited with her but slowly he started to dream about a beautiful dark-skinned woman who could make the sun disappear in seconds, _Bonnie._

Realization hit Stefan like a struck as he thought about Bonnie and how she understand him due to fact that she was selfless just like him. Actually, he thinks she's the most selfless person he ever met in his entire life, and only ads more beauty to the witch. And that's what he told Damon once they got back to their mansion. But the older brother's eyes filled in with pain and guilt as he looked at the younger Salvatore, like you looked at someone who lost a friend. Damon told him to sit because what he was about to say was kind of thing that could make you fall out to your knees and cry your eyes out, wondering why the hell life is so unfair.

"She's gone, brother, she saved Jeremy and paid the price of that spell with her life" Damon told, sadness written all over his features.

But Stefan wouldn't believe that, _couldn't_ believe it because it meant that he would never get to hold her in his arms, tell her how much he loves her, how much he makes him happy. It also meant that he has been blind for so long that love passed him by. As he ran to her house at full vampire speed, millions of thoughts ran into his mind. And he prayed that everyone was wrong and that Bonnie was actually in her bedroom, practicing magic or thinking about him the same way he thought about her.

Only life is not fair and indeed, she was gone and he felt like the center of his universe has been ripped away from him before he had the chance to confess his love to her.

"If you can hear me Bonnie, I want you to know how sorry I am and I feel like the worst idiot ever because it took me so long to realize that I'm in love with you." He starts, doubtful that she'll hear him, but praying that she does.

Life has a funny way of doing things, you know. It makes you believe that you can actually find happiness and this way forever, but if you're gone I don't chance of ever be happy. Without you there's no happy ending for me but I have learned that this town can always surprise you and if you hear me, please hear me, that I swear I will bring you back and love you for the rest of my life. That's a promise and I intend to keep it and bring you back to me Bonnie" He says, trying to be brave but only sounding broken.

He doesn't know how, but he can feel her presence beside him and he knows, he just knows, that one day he'll be able to hold her again.


End file.
